Wardensport FAQ
From the desk of Warden Haldo Wyrmfighter, Academy Headmaster Thank you all for your interest in the exciting events that have happened in, around, and about Wardensport. While The Warden is currently away on urgent business, he left me copious notes that I will attempt to condense for everyone. The basic idea is this: Wardensport is a Free City, meaning it is an independent international power (also sometimes referred to as a City-State). The free city is self-governing and can set its own policies, taxes, and foreign relation statuses. Let's address some questions. Q: Why did this happen? A: The mission of the Wardens is to be an international guild of monster hunters governed by a desire to protect people from the powerful beasts that would do them ill. By forging a power base within a self-governed, independent Free City, the Wardens can operate outside of the political power struggles of other nations and protect people everywhere they're allowed to operate. Thus, a City-State presents a great starting place for true neutrality and equal opportunity in the Worthy Hunt. Q: Did I just lose my native citizenship? A: No. No one will just "become" a citizen of Wardensport without their direct and clear consent. Everyone living in the town is still a citizen of their home nation. Even if they are permanent residents in Wardensport, until such time as they choose to become citizens they are still "foreign nationals" within the town. There's no real downside to this for them (aside from being ineligible to vote in Wardensport elections). Currently, The Warden himself is the only citizen. In the next few days, we'll get the process together for other people to gain citizenship. Expect it to happen soon. Q: Is dual-citizenship possible? A: The current understanding is no. Depending on what the person's government of origin says, it may be possible (but probably not) on a case-by-case basis. Q: How are things to be governed? A: The laws of Wardensport will be based on the laws of Northport, our parent nation, and Grimwalt, from where many of our people hail. The town will be ruled by a council with three members known as the Triumvirate. As the town is founded with the Warden Academy at its core, the Headmaster will be one member of the Triumvirate (For full disclosure, this is currently me, Haldo Wyrmfighter). The other two members will be chosen by popular vote of Wardensport citizens between two positions: Mayor and Magistrate. The mayor is in charge of general administration, zoning, and other fundamental municipal arrangements. The magistrate will be in charge of the town's day-to-day judicial system and security forces. Q: When will elections be held? A: Tentatively, elections will be held in two weeks, once people have a chance to decide about citizenship and acclimate to this new political (or apolitical) climate. After that, the two rotating members of the council will be voted in every few months as scheduled or as needed (whichever comes first). The rotating members may currently serve consecutive terms, as population is so low that qualified candidates may be in short supply. Once the town has grown significantly, this may be revisited. I hope these answers help you to understand what's going on. Transparency is very important to us. If you have further questions, make sure to let me know! I'll do the best to answer in a timely manner. ''-Warden Haldo Wyrmfighter'' Category:Document Category:Frostholm Category:Wardensport Category:Politics